The End
by Evil Demon Witch
Summary: Sawyer and Kate are the only the only ones alive on the island,except for the others.When they go into the others hatch,they find themselves in a battle with the others.
1. Chapter 1

1 **The End  
Chapter: One**

"Kate,stay there."Sawyer said while stroking her hair.Now that they were together,they didn't have to hide their feelings.  
"Sawyer,im not a little kid!I've been in situations like this before.Well not this dangerous,but close enough!"Kate said while starring in his eyes with one eyebrow lifted up.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt!Jack is dead,Locke is dead,the french women is dead,Claire and her baby is dead!Everyone is dead now.It's just us now,and I don't want to take that chance of bringing you out to danger!"He said while loading up his gun.  
"But what if you die?Who will I have left?You need me to help you,and you know it!"Kate said standing up and grabbing a gun out of Sawyers bag.  
"Fine but if you come with me,you will have to run away as fast as you can when they come!"Sawyer got up and got his bag,that was filled with guns,bullets,knifes and food.Kate smiled and leaned over to Sawyer and gave him a kiss.

They got to the hatch that belonged to the "others".  
"Are you ready?"He asked.  
"Yeah.Let's go."She answered while tieing her hair up.All of a sudden Kate fell down.  
"What the?"He picked her up and saw a sleeping needle stuck her leg.  
He picked up his gun and bag,then he put Kate on his sholder.Sawyer ran further into the hatch and found himself at an edge of a river.  
"Oh shoot"He yelled.  
Then before he knew it,he was shot too.He fell of the edge with Kate still on his sholders.

-------1 Hour Later-------

"Sawyer!Wake up."Kate whispered to Sawyer.  
"Huhh...?Where are we?Are you hurt?Where are my guns?Darn!"He rolled to a pointy rock next to Kate to cut the rope off of him.  
"I'm fine Sawyer."Kate answered smiling.  
He untied the rope on Kate.  
"SAWYER GET DOWN!"Kate suddendy screamed.  
"What!"He said,still standing up.Kate tripped him then pulled him behind a huge rock.The others came in and started shooting.Bullets went flying EVERYWHERE.  
"Those are my guns,and my bullets!"Sawyer said upset.  
The others came runningup to the rock,seeing Sawyers shirt sticking out from behind. "Get them!"Their new leader yelled.  
Kate got up to run,but she bumped into one of them.She turned around to see Jim,their new leader pointing Sawyer's gun at Sawyer.  
"SAWYER!"Kate yelled out.  
The man behind her grabbed Kate.She kicked him,then elbowed him in the face,and then tripped him.She ran infront of Sawyer to block him.  
"What are you doing!Go!Run!Your going to get killed!"Sawyer demanded and then pushed her out of his way.

**She moved back infront of Sawyer.  
"And so are you!"Tears started coming down her face.  
Sawyer rubbed it off.All of a sudden Sawyer heard gun shots.Blood came out of Kate,while she fell into Sawyers arms.Jim kept shooting Kate.More blood came out.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Sawyer said,with tears coming out.  
He got so mad!He ran up to Jim and grabbed him then punched him twice then he grabbed his gun and shot him,and the others.**

-------After The Killing-------

Sawyer grabbed Kate and ran.Ran far into the jungle.He didn't stop running.He fell a couple of times but he got right back up and start running again.He was filled with so much rage.

Hello people this isn't the end yet.Sawyer is still alive.If you wanna hear more review me please.


	2. Chapter 2

The End

Chapter: Two

After the killing,Sawyer ran with Kate.He ran onto the top of the big cliff where they lived.Fourteen days went by.Sawyer didn't get any sleep.He also didn't eat,he was pale,and he was hungry.Sawyer jumped up and tried to slit his wrist with his knife,but he just couldn't.He kept seing Kates' face.Her eyes sparkling.Her silky brunette hair.All of a sudden he bursted out in   
tears.He couldn't take it anymore.He grabbed Kate and rapped his arms around her.

"Why!Why did you have to block me?Why!Why!Why..."He shouted to her dead body.

Crying and suffering was all he did for the past few weeks.All of a sudden he heard noises.  
_  
Crack...crack...crack...crack...crack...crack..._

"Huh,what was that?"Sawyer thought startled.

He picked Kate up along with his gun bag.He looked everywhere around him.

_Crack...crack...crack...crack...crack...crack..._

Then he heard faded voices.

"_Runnnnnnnnnnn..._"

"Don't runnnnnnnnnn..."  
"Runnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"Don't runnnnnnnnnnn..."

"If thats my conscience,then they better make up their mind!"Sawyer said while starting to run.

"I see you..."

_"What!"  
_

"Okaywho's there?"He put Kate down and grabbed you his gun.

He looked around him and saw no one.

_Crack...crack...crack...crack...crack...crack..._

"I'm gonna give you five secound to get out of the bushes!"He yelled out.

_Crack...crack...crack...crack...crack...crack...STOMP_

Sawyer jumped back.Out of the bushes came out Jack,laughing.

"What!I thought you were dead!Why the hell did you make thoes noises!"Sawyer went closer to Jack giving him a kind of mad look.

"What noises?"He asked.

Then he looked behind Sawyer and saw Kate lieing there with bloody holes in her.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO KATE?"He yelled while running over to her.

"The damn "others" killed her!They were supposed to kill me but she ran infront of me to shield me."Sawyer answered.

Jack bursted out in tears.Sawyer hear but left him alone.A few hours went by.Jack and Sawyer havn't said a word to each other since Jack saw Kate,dead on the ground.

Sorry people it took a bit,but I was thinking of what to write on the way.


End file.
